Chained Off
Chained Off ("Encadenados") es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 Sinopsis Mellow tiene una nueva cadena, con una extraña habilidad de cambiar de forma, aunque en un principio le gusta, pronto Mellow se ve envuelto en problemas por culpa de esta. Trama Mellow está durmiendo, de pronto y par de sombras encapuchadas aparecen y dejan una caja en la ventana. En la mañana, Mellow despierta y ve la caja, curioso, la abre y encuentra una cadena color verde, decide ponersela. Cuando sale de su casa, Bonnie aparece, pero rápidamente cambia su curso cuando Fantasie aparece para llevar a Mellow al parque, el desafortunadamente responde que tendrá que ser después, ya que se dirige a su trabajo. Simon llega al puesto de frutas atendido por Mellow, quien le ofrece un kilo de naranjas, gustoso, Simon las recibe y paga. Bonnie se dirige para comprar algo, pero cuando ve que Mellow es quien atiende, decide ir a otro lugar. Sin embargo, Mellow la llama ya que el hecho de que ya no salgan, no significa que no le venda algo, ella pide una sandía para llevar. De pronto aparecen Wingles y Fantasie, esta última se confunde al ver a Bonnie con Mellow, Wingles por otro lado, se dirige con Mellow, quien esta dibujando algo en su cuaderno, ella aparece y le pregunta a Mellow que hacia con Bonnie, Mellow no esta interesado en responder, Fantasie quería saber y Mellow le dice que sólo estaba haciendo una venta. Fantasie le cree, pero Wingles no y comienza a discutir con Mellow, al principio este no le presta atención, pero esto cambia cuando Wingles le lanza jugo de melón en la cara. Su nueva cadena de pronto comienza a temblar, vemos como saca unas "raíces" que se incrustan en el cuerpo de Mellow, la cada toma la forma de un cuchillo e involuntariamente hace varios cortes como un ninja, lo único que se ve es como el cuerpo de Wingles se convierte en varios trozos. Fantasie se asusta por esto y huye, la cadena vuelve a temblar y de pronto se convierte en una jabalina, la cual lanza involuntariamente y empala la cabeza de Fantasie, matandola, la cadena recobra su forma original. En casa de Mellow, el está aterrado por lo que pasó, por lo que toma una siesta para reponerse, mientras sueña en un desierto totalmente seco, ve la caja con la cadena y se la pone, riendo cono loco, de pronto la cadena brilla y comienza a cubrir a Mellow de un polvo extraño, en el cual Mellow comienza a sofocarse. El despierta, desesperado trata de quitarse la cadena, pero esta se ha adherido a su cuerpo, es decir, no se la puede quitar. Mellow va a casa de Simon, para que le ayude si sabe algo sobre esta cadena, desafortunadamente, el no tiene idea alguna de como sacarla, Mellow se frustra por esto, Simon sugiere utilizar un gran sierra, Mellow se asusta, su cadena vuelve a temblar y adopta la forma de un escudo, el cual destruye la sierra e involuntariamente usa para decapitar a Simon, Mellow comienza a pensar que su cadena trae una maldición. Mientras tanto Aaron se encuentra con Bonnie y le pregunta si esta bien, ella quiere disculparse con Mellow, esta harta de tantas estupideces que la metieron en problemas. De pronto una boomerang corta en dos a Aaron, cuando Bonnie voltea, ve que Mellow, cuyas iris se han enrojecido, involuntariamente quiere asesinar a Bonnie, ella sale huyendo hasta adentrarse al bosque, Nutley y Berry aparecen caminando, Bonnie les dice que corran por su vida, pero ellos no le hacen caso, rápidamente son empalados con la cadena, la que de nuevo se convierte en jabalina. Lifty y Shifty, quien está cargando un sofá que robaron, Bonnie pasa de largo y Mellow, quien los ve, decapita a ambos con su cadena convertida en hacha. Bonnie finalmente llega a casa, desafortunadamente Mellow la encuentra y con su cadena, que adopta la forma de un hacha se viene acercando, Bonnie toma un espejo que pone frente a Mellow, quien recupera el sentido al ver el monstruo en que se convirtió. Finalmente Mellow se disculpa con Bonnie, ella también pide disculpas por todo lo que hizo antes, por lo que se reconcilian y vuelven a ser amigos, del mismo modo, Bonnie acepta que perdió a Mellow para siempre. Mellow se va y cierra muy fuerte la puerta, haciendo que la casa de Bonnie se caiga, ella sólo suspira de frustración. Después de los créditos, Mellow aparece torturando a un Generic Tree Friend colocando una secadora en su cabeza hasta derretir su increíblemente existente cerebro. Moraleja "When you feel that you have chain a string and stop your way, you have two options, either you stay idly by and do nothing or you liberate yourself and follow your way to victory" (Cuando sientas que una cadena te tiene amarrado y detenga tu camino, tienes dos opciones, o te quedas de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada o te liberas y sigues tu camino hacia la victoria). Muertes #Wingles es cortada en pedazos por la cadena de Mellow que adopta la forma de un cuchillo. #Fantasie es empalada en la cabeza por la cadena que toma la forma de una jabalina. #Simon es decapitado por la cadena (escudo) de Mellow. #Aaron es partido en dos por la cadena (boomerang) de Mellow. #Nutley y Berry son empalados por la cadena (jabalina) de Mellow. #Lifty y Shifty son decapitados por la cadena (hacha) de Mellow. Heridas #Bonnie sufre ligeras heridas cuando su casa se cae. Carta de Título *El título está formado por la cadena de Mellow. *Se ve a Mellow enredado entre las cadenas, como si estas lo aprisionaran. *Hay numerosas armas y sangre con órganos en el suelo, entre ellos puede apreciarse una mano de Wingles, una pierna de Fantasie y una oreja de Shifty junto a su sombrero. Errores #La cadena de Mellow cambia de posición varias veces, incluso durante escenas continuas. #Mellow es alérgico a las moras, pero en este episodio comió una y no le pasó nada. #El broche de Fantasie cambia de posición varias veces. #Los melones desaparecen cuando Mellow mata a Wingles. #Aaron no lleva su marca abdominal cuando aparece. Curiosidades *Este episodio tiene una de las moralejas más largas en la serie. *Mellow tiene una nueva cadena, la cual le dura hasta el episodio What is That? It's Me!. *A partir de este episodio, Mellow pierde su participacion en la serie, apareciendo en muy pocos episodios. *Esta es la única vez que Mellow mata a Fantasie. *Se cree que quienes le dieron la cadena a Mellow son sus padres. **Esto se confirma en What is That?. *Esta es la primera vez que se muestra la Casa de Bonnie. *Esta es la primera vez que Mellow mata involuntariamente a otros personajes. *Este es uno de los episodios donde solo los personajes protagonistas sobreviven. 'Referencias Culturales' *La cadena verde esta vagamente inspirada en la espada de pasto de Finn el humano de la serie "Hora de Aventura". 'Continuidad' *Bonnie finalmente acepta que Mellow ya no siente nada por ella y quedan como amigos, y su relacion se vuelve mas estable. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:HandyFan17